When The Sky Turns Grey
by KLMMC2231
Summary: People always talk about the dark side and the light side when they talk about the wizarding war. But what about the Grey, what is this side that has remained till now hidden from both sides, fighting then from the inside. Their leader hiding in the light side while trying to destroy both sides at the same time. Hermione/Bellatrix
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The sky was black, the cries of war ripped through the silence of the night. Three faction were fighting for their survival. The leader of the dark and the leader of the light fought, there spells clashing causing explosions and burst of light. The third faction known as the grey faction fought with them though there allegiance remains hidden from both light and dark. They were part of both armies and at the same time neither. Hidden from view and under their covers they build their lines and grew stronger with every passing day. Their leader though young held their respect and proved to them that she cared more about their safety then her own.

You are asking yourself who this mysterious leader is, who are those people that called themselves grey and most of all what was there purpose. Well that's easy really all they ever wanted was equality to all living creatures were they humans, wizards or magical creature. Some of their names will shock you, others will seem obvious but most of all what will stop you short is the diversity and numbers they have. Far more than the ranks of the Dark Lord or the order of the phoenix, they were the ones fighting behind the scenes, the ones that held all the power but remained hidden. Why do you ask, well nothing will ever be changed if this battle between light and dark doesn't end.

The Dark Lord wanted power far more than anything else, he would stop at nothing to have it. His followers though coming from powerful wizarding families didn't dare oppose him too afraid of his powers. If he won everything would be lost, his search for power would forever push him to cause more destructions.

On the other hand if the Order took over after the death of the dark lord, nothing would change. Because like it or not both dark and light are very similar in that aspect. Both are very traditional even though the light hid it better, hiding behind there apparent acceptance of muggleborns and halfbloods.

It was common knowledge between both sides that no muggleborn was able to get a good job in the wizarding world without being married to a pureblood.

That's where the grey side makes its appearance, people wanting equality between all races. People that believed that no light existed without dark or dark without light. They are intertwined and mixing together every single day. All light spells can be used to cause harm thus being in some way dark and dark spells can be used to do good. With that idea in mind you can now understand how creature that are believed to be dark or light can work together to be able to survive and claim a better position in society for themselves.

As soon as one of the two kings win the other would think that he has won, but that's when everything will change, that's when the grey faction will come forth throwing the plans that were set by both sides.

I'm pretty sure by now you are asking yourself who was the leader of this force that will take the wizard world by storm. You will just have to keep reading and find out, because everything started 20 years back with a couple that believed everyone to be equal.

* * *

 **AN: Hello my dear readers it's been a while since I've posted anything and I know I have other stories that I need to continue but this idea has been in my mind for a while and I just wanted to posted and see the reactions I would get. If you like it please tell me so and if you don't also tell me. This is my first HP fanfic so I hope you like it.**

 **Love ~K**


	2. Chapter 2

**_18 Years Ago:_**

"Alfred we need to do something, we can't let them get their hands on our precious little girl. They are coming for us you know that, if anything happens to her or they kill her, I can't…" Lana broke off her rumbling, sobbing violently in the arms of her husband.

"You know I would die protecting out little girl, I will never let them touch a hair on her head while I'm alive." he said reassuringly, "Why don't we call an emergency council meeting and see what we can do about all of this."

"Yes that would be a good idea." Lana said calming down a bit.

"Is Hermione with Bella?" He asked looking around.

"Of course where else would she be, they are joined to the hip. I have never seen Bella smile so much, and Mione adores her." She said with a small smile.

"Ah yes, Hermione is lucky to have a soul mate so young, and Bellatrix is a fierce fighter she will do everything to protect her."

 _ **5 years later**_

 _Little Hermione was crying, holding on to Bellatrix for dear life. She was sobbing uncontrollably her little body shaking violently._

 _"Shhh, shhhh my little angel, calm down please." Bella said holding on to the girl and kissing her head._

 _"No….. Don't, don't leave me, not you too." She said sobbing more, tightening her hold._

 _"You know that they are coming for me, if I stay with you they will capture you. I can't have that, you need to stay safe. Your aunt will keep you safe." Bella told the little girl._

 _"I wanna stay with you not with my aunt, please.." a sob escapes her lips._

 _"My angel I will never leave you, I'm always with you, you know that. I'm in your heart and you're in mine. Whenever you want to talk to me, you can just reach out and I will be there to talk to you." Bella said calmly._

 _"I know.. but but I don't want to be away from you."_

 _"And I you, but I can't put you in danger any longer they are getting closer to capturing me. After what happened at the Longbotoms, it was a miracle I escaped, they got the Lestranges but not me. They have been searching for so long and I'm afraid something will happen to you if they do find me."_

 _The little girl clung to her, tears flowing down her face. Little Hermione new this was coming, she had always known, but she couldn't help being devastated by the idea of being away from her dark knight. She could talk to her with her mind whenever she wanted but she wouldn't be able to physically feel her, hug her, and cling to her for dear life._

 _"I love you so very much, and I will do anything in my power to keep you safe. Now remember who you are and stay true to yourself do you hear me. Don't let anyone or anything dictate your actions or tell you what to do. You are the last living descendant of one of the most prestigious family of the wizarding world. Follow your heart and let your instincts guide you, you are strong, oh so strong my angel and your powers will only grow with time. Keep your mind closed and your mind sharp you can only trust those who have protected you since you were born and stood with your parents." Bellatrix kissed the little girls forehead before hugging and then separating halfheartedly._

 _She looked at Jean who was standing by the door waiting patiently with a sad smile dancing on her lips._

 _"Take care of her for me and keep her safe."_

 _"You don't need to ask Bella, I would give my life for her."_

 _With a last kiss to Hermione forehead, Bellatrix desaperated to an unknown location leaving behind her a sobbing little girl._

 _ **Years later 1st of September**_

 _The Granger family made their way to platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross train station. It was supposedly between platform 9 and 10. All of them new exactly where the platform was but they were posing as muggles dropping their only daughter who was a witch at the train that will be taking her to Hogwarts school of wizarding for her first year._

 _So after crossing the magical wall, they acted as though they were discovering a new world and looked at everything just like every muggleborn parents who were present._

 _"Remember to write dear, I'm going to miss you so much." My aunt said tearing up._

 _"I'll miss you too." I kissed her cheek and did the same to my uncle._

Making my way to the train I observed the people around me. Practically no one notices since no pureblood would be caught dead looking at muggleborns.

I saw the Malfoy's at the other end of the platform, there blond hair unmistakable. Cissy looked the same too, as though she hadn't aged a day. On the other hand Draco had grown, he held himself like his father sneering at everything and everyone.

 _Poor Cissy living with a coward like that, and it looks like her little dragon holds nothing of the Black traits he's a Malfoy threw and threw._

A bored voice said in my head making me smile a little.

 _Bella don't be mean, he will grow out of it once he realize that his dear father is nothing but a coward and idiot._

 _I'm not so sure dear, but who knows maybe my sister can make him see the truth someday._

When my eyes went back to Cissy, our eyes met and recognition flashed in her icy blue eyes.

 _Put your middle finger discreetly to your forehead._ Came the bored voice of Bella _._

 _Why would I do such a thing?_

 _For one it would be hilarious to see her reaction and two to let her know I'm okay and sane._

 _What I do for you._

I put my hand in my hair pretending to fix the uncontrollable mass a little and then closed all but my middle one and ran it slowly down my forehead to my cheek before removing it.

My eyes never left Cissy and I could hear Bella laughing in my head. Her eyes had widened before she fixed her feature and glared at me but I could see the corner of her mouth pull up, a smile ghosting her lips.

But I soon as it came it disappeared and her eyes went back to her son.

I made my way into the train and searched for an empty wagon. Before I could find one I heard someone call my name. Looking around I saw Susan Bones making her way towards me. I smiled and hugged her, I hadn't seen her since the start of summer.

"Hermione, I have missed you so much, come join me." She said starting to lead me back to a wagon.

"I've missed you too."

Hannah Abbot was in the wagon and we soon found ourselves chatting and trying to guess where we would be placed.

Soon enough the train stopped and we were led by the Game keeper whose name was Hagrid. He seemed to be keeping a close eye on Harry Potter and forgetting about us. When we got to the castle gasps where heard all around me.

The doors opened and we were led to a small room where professor Mcgonagall introduced herself. She appeared to be extremely serious and by the rules. She gave off the impression that there will be hell to pay if someone crossed her.

Time seemed to move fast and the sorting was about to start any second now.

 _Good Luck sweetheart, remember keep your shields up and don't look in the eyes of both Dumbledore and Snape._

 _I know don't worry no one but you will ever get into my head._

* * *

 **AN: Hello guys i'm back hopefully, I've been really busy with university and my studies and haven't had tie to update any of my stories.**

 **I need a Beta for this story if anyone is interested please let me now. And tell me what you think so far**

 **Love~K**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione Granger" A voice called from the high table.

I made my way from the line of first years toward the chair, as soon as I sat down the hat was placed on my head.

 _Hermione Granger that doesn't sound quite write does it know. I prefer Hermione Hufflepuff has a better ring to it doesn't it dear. But you'd rather keep that a secret for a while wouldn't you. I agree girl, it safer for you to go on as granger for now, the headmaster has dark plans and I would like to keep the last living heir of this school alive. Gryffindor and Slytherin are out of the question for you, the headmaster's focus lays there with that Potter boy and the Malfoy brat. You would fit in perfectly with the Ravenclaw but I'm pretty sure Helga would strangle me if I didn't put her last living relative in her house. So…_

 **"** **Hufflepuff"** The hat shouted, sheers were heard from the Puff's table as the announcement was made. I made my way toward it and sat next to Susan who had been sorted there.

"Welcome to the house of the badgers Hermione", Cedric Diggory welcomed me with a smile. He wore a prefect badge and his eyes shown with mischief.

"I'm happy to be a Hufflepuff." I said winking his way. He laughed and soon Susan joined in.

"I don't thing I expected anything else from you Mione." Susan said.

 _Me either love._ Came the voice of Bella.

"Well of course, Hufflepuff's value hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play." I said smirking.

"Tell that to the other houses they all look down on us thinking they are so superior. They think we are all airheads even though most Puff's are top ranked in this school." Someone said getting nods from everyone sitting on the table.

"Well we'll just have to prove them wrong won't we. Show them what hard work and dedication look like." I said addressing everyone.

"I like you firsty. I'm Tonks the best prankster this school has ever seen." Tonks said grinning.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hermione."

 _It seems you have a thing for attracting Blacks don't you love, my niece looks like her mother at the same age bar the purple hair. Our parents would have killed Andi if she used her metamorphoses like that._

 _Can you blame me, I have one practically living in my head. And let's face it she isn't the nicest one of the lot._

 _Oh poor you, at least I keep you entertained most of the time._

 _You sure do Bella, you sure do._

Soon enough the sorting was over, each house had received 10 students, but some of them came as a surprise. Daphne Greengrass was sorted into Hufflepuff sending the intire hall into silence before murmurs began to arise and sheers filled the hall as the badgers welcomed there new addition. The Slytherin were whispering and looking at Daphne with outrage. They saw her sorting as a deshoner to her family.

Potter was sorted into Gryffindor which was expected as was the sorting of Draco who was a Slytherin threw and threw.

Cedric lead us first years towards our common room which was entered from the same corridor as the Hogwarts kitchens. Proceeding past the large still life that forms the entrance to the latter, a pile of large barrels is found stacked in a shadowy stone recess on the right-hand side of the corridor.

"First years, the only way to access our common room is by tapping on the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'.* It's a security device to repel non-Hufflepuffs, tapping on the wrong barrel, or tapping the incorrect number of times, results in one of the other lids bursting off and drenching the interloper in vinegar. So you all better memorize this and fast." Cedric said before tapping on the barrels opening a passage threw them.

The sloping, earthy passage inside the barrel travels upwards a little way. We followed him in until a cosy, round, low-ceilinged room greeted us. The room is decorated in the cheerful, bee-like colors of yellow and black, emphasized by the use of highly polished, honey-colored wood for the tables and the round doors which lead to the boys' and girls' dormitories which according to our other housemates were furnished with the most comfortable wooden bedsteads.

A colorful profusion of plants and flowers seem to relish the atmosphere of the Hufflepuff common room: various cactii stand on wooden circular shelves (curved to fit the walls), many of them waving and dancing at us, while copper-bottomed plant holders dangling amid the ceiling cause tendrils of ferns and ivies to brush our hair as we passed under them.

A portrait over the wooden mantelpiece (carved all over with decorative dancing badgers) shows Helga Hufflepuff, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School, toasting her students with a tiny, two-handled golden cup. Small, round windows just level with the ground at the foot of the castle show a pleasant view of rippling grass and dandelions, and, occasionally, passing feet. These low windows notwithstanding, the room feels perennially sunny. So all in all the common room felt homy and welcoming, as did all of the older Hufflepuffs.

 ** _I've never been in here, it's much nicer than the Slytherin common room. Figures why you all are happy all the time, if I lived in here during my school year I would have been too._**

 _Like you would have ever been caught dead in here._

 ** _True though no one other than Hufflepuff's has ever been allowed in here even the headmaster hasn't been inside. That's why Badgers have only badgers as head of house, other houses are accessible to all the faculty except this one. I think Helga placed some kind to repelling spell or something to keep others away._**

 _That's an interesting theory Bella, I may just ask her when I track down her chambers and her portrait._

 ** _Of course you will, I need to go now little witch the dementors are close. Good nigh._**

 _Good night Bella be safe please._

 ** _Always._**

With that Bella closed herself off from me, I hated that, I hated not feeling her, not knowing what was happening with her. It always left me unsettled, but I knew that she did it to protect me. Azkabam was a nightmare that I knew but Dementors were the real problem. If we were connected when they came around to her cell, it would affect me the same way it affected Bellatrix. It had happened once, I had felt like my life was being sucked out of me. It felt cold, so so cold and empty. I don't know how Bella could support all of that and remain sane, I couldn't if I was in her place. She had told me once that the only thing keeping her sane in that place was her connection to me.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a hand connect with my shoulder.

"Hey Mione you okay, you seemed out of it for a while." Susan told me with concern.

"I'm okay just thinking. So Daphne, how are you liking being a puff so far, better than Slytherin no." I asked her as we joined the others who were sitting on the couches or on the ground forming a big circle. It was nice to see everyone sitting together. From what my aunt and Bella had told me, in both Gryfindor and Slytherin the years classes didn't mix together except in quidish.

"I'd rather be here than there. I heard that the common room is in the dungeon with no windows. I don't thing I can live like a bat it would drive me crazy." She said with a lite laugh.

"I don't think I know what was funnier the Slytherin's reaction to your sorting or Dumbeldor's. I don't think he ever expected you to be anywhere but with the snacks." Dora said laughing.

"I agree, do they all honestly think that no pureblood can be sorted into the badger's house." Adrian Abbott said, he was Hanna's brother a fifth year.

"They underestimate us and overlook us too much, half of us are purebloods. Never has a Puff been called a dark wizard, the same can't be said about the other three houses. We have produced some of the brightest minds in wizarding history but they still over look us and make fun of us." Sarah Fawley announced.

"That's true just look around this place, we have half of the sacred twenty eight between us." Frederic Travers said, causing a lot of people to nod.

"I'd rather them underestimate us actually, that way they wouldn't know the shit storm that will hit them when the times comes." Cedric said glancing at me briefly, he wasn't the only one that looked at me but I ignored it for now. The people who knew who I was would know when it was time for them to share everything with the others. For now I was content on sitting back and letting the other houses battle it out between themselves and ignoring us. We will slip under there radars and we will know all of their plans.

The Badgers were a force to be reckon with, the others would soon find out the real meaning of unity and loyalty.

 **AN: Hello everyone, I hope you liked this chapter, all mistakes are mine, the description of the common room was taken from pottermore.**

 **I need a Beta so if anyone is interested please contact me.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think**

 **Love ~K**


	4. Chapter 4

The Hufflepuff house woke up all at once when out head of house Professor Sprout rang the alarm. As I was informed yesterday this practice has been going on from the creation of the school. And from what Tonks said, if you are not up within five minutes you'll receive a bucket of water for a week as wake up call.

So yeah everyone was up and ready for breakfast by 7h30. It was a tradition that all the house go together for the first breakfast of the year to show the first years where to go and help them find their classes.

All of our classes were shared with the Ravenclaw except for Herbology which we shared with the Gryffindors. From what the older students told us, the Gyffindors think that they are the bravest and act all high and mighty, not really that different from Slytherins. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were a unit if you can say that, where Gryffindor and Slytherin fight, we work together. Both houses have been sidelined and ignored for years even though the greatest minds come for within them.

We made our way out of the common room following Cedric closely.

"This here is Hogwards kitchen, the elves work here all day long to prepare the meals that we have. I will ask you to pass by them a couple of times a week to greet them and thank them. No other house ever goes down here and practically no one cares enough to ask where all of the food comes from. We have made it a habit to pass by them when we can, they are the kindest people you'll meet and they will help you every way they can. If you have trouble with history go and see them, they have stories that are much more interesting that what Binns will tell you. Some are personal elves those usually keep to themselves, most of them are mistreated and will hurt themselves if they think they did something that would upset there masters. So please be careful around them for their own safety."

With that Cedric opened the doors of the kitchen and we were faces with an army of elves working everywhere.

"Cedric! I see you brought the first years to meet us." An elderly looking elf said.

"Monty, I'm so happy to see you. Guys this guy here is Monty, head elf at Hogwards, he's responsible for everything that goes on in the school be it cleaning or cooking." Cedric introduced, we all said our hellos as did all the older students that were with us.

Monty's eyes focused on me for a second and recognition flashed in his eyes before widening comically.

"Why didn't you tell me we had and heir to the school here?" He said to no one in particular, all elves present stopped what they were doing and fixed us.

My housemates were looking around confused for some, but others were looking at me not knowing what to do.

 _Who would have thought that you would be discovered so fast dear._ I could hear Bella's laughter echoing in my head.

 ** _Shut up Bella, its way too early for you to make fun of me._**

 _It's never too early my love, never._ She said her laughter increasing.

"That would be my fault Monty, I'm sorry for not informing you sooner. But I have to stay hidden for the time being, too many enemies lurk the corridors of the school." I say sincerely.

"Ah yes, the old man is scarred for his crown, with you here he would lose the school and his influence will decrease. Your secret is safe with us girl, no elf will ever utter a world of this to anyone be it master or other. We are bound to you as is everything in this school. With you here the house that have been for so long ignored will retake its rightful position and both kings will fall at the hands of their most trusted. Go now all of you we don't want you to be late now would we. And Hermione, please pass by here when everything has settled we have some things to discuss." With that the elf bowed slightly and popped out.

"Okay people lets go, and please keep what has been discussed here to yourself, everything will be explained tonight." Cedric said ushering us outside.

No one questioned him and we all left, some people were sending me glances from time to time but no one said anything about the matters Monty talked about.

Breakfast was going great, everyone was excited about the prospect of using magic. I was talking with Susan, Hannah and Daphne about the professor and the classes. Soon Professor Sprout came by the table and started giving out our time tables.

It was exciting to finally start studying and learning more about magic. The first year timetable was interesting.

Monday  
9:00 History of Magic  
10:00 Charms  
11:00 Herbology  
Lunch  
1:00 Care of Magical Creatures  
2:00 Potions

Tuesday  
9:00 Runes  
10:00 Arithmancy  
11:00 Transfiguration  
Lunch  
1:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts  
2:00 Divination

Wednesday  
9:00 Muggle Studies  
10:00 Care of Magical Creatures  
11:00 Charms  
Lunch  
12:00 Astronomy

Thursday  
9:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts  
10:00 Runes  
11:00 Transfiguration  
Lunch  
1:00 Divination  
2:00 Arithmancy

Friday  
10:00 Herbology  
11:00 History of Magic  
Lunch  
1:00 Potions

"It looks like we can sleep some more in class today, from what the others said Professor Binns puts everyone to sleep." Daphne said grinning.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." I said it really couldn't, maybe they just weren't interested.

 _Believe me love, Binns can put anyone to sleep, doesn't matter if you love history or not._

 ** _Not you too, what is it about that class that makes everyone sleep._**

 _It's the ghost that teaches it, I'm very interested in what you will learn from the elves about history, I never payed attention in class I was too busy sleeping._

I snorted causing the other three to look at me questioningly.

"Sorry I just remembered something."

Classes passed quickly and soon the first week was over. I loved everything except Divination and flying. Why would anyone want to fly on a broom, I don't get it, there was perfectly safe spells that could make us fly. Divination was just absurd to me, the teacher Professor Sybill Trelawney was crazy. Sher goes on about the inner eye, apparently I don't have one or something. From what I heard she predicted the death of Harry Potter our local celebrity.

Things were moving smoothly in the house after I revealed to them the truth.

 _Monday night:_

 _Everyone was sitting in the common room looking at me expectedly. I stood up and cleared my throat,_

 _"_ _All of you heard what Monty said this morning, some of you know this others don't. What I'm about to tell you is a well-kept secret that was created for my safety. In order to tell you the truth I will need to bind you all with an oath, this oath represent more or less the values of the Puffs. We always have the backs of our own, we never betray our friends and our housemates. Once a Hufflepuff always a Hufflepuff, we stand united as one and fight for what we believe in. If you agree and take the oath, stay here, if you do not I will ask you to leave and your memories will be modified so that nothing can be linked back to me. It's an unbreakable vows, if you break it you will lose your magic so please consider this carefully before accepting. And finally this oath will place protection on your minds keeping anyone from reading anything concerning my identity there." I finished and looked around._

 _No one moved._

 _"_ _We're Badgers Hermione, we stand together, and help each other. We are one you said it." A third year said I think her name is Emily, a lot of people agreed with her._

 _"_ _No Hufflepuff will ever betray another, threw all the war we have all fought and stayed together." Someone in the back said._

 _"_ _We fight together and protect each other from everyone that wants to harm us." Frederic Travers said._

 _"_ _Thank you I really appreciate this." I took my wand out and everyone did the same and just like that we made the oath that would forever binds us together._

 _"_ _My real name isn't Hermione Granger. My name is Hermione Hufflepuff, I am the last living heir of this school and of Helga. As such, the school recognizes my magical signature and give me access to a lot of things. This would take a lot of powers from the hands of the Headmasters. My Father was an heir to the school and my mother was a distant descendent of the Ravenclaw bloodline. Which makes me a descendent to both but my magical signature is manly that of the Hufflepuff bloodline. The headmaster wanted the absolute control over the school, which meant that he had to get rid of the remaining heirs. Unfortunately he was portraying the light making it impossible for him to act openly against them. On the other hand Voldemort wanted the power that they had, the wealth and the people that were following them. Voldemort claims to be a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, but seeing as his mother had been burned out of the family tree and cast out he had no claim over the school which did not recognize him as heir. When the war between the Light and the Dark began, my parents stayed out of the conflict as did all the families that believed in the same ideals and that didn't want to follow mad leaders that wanted destruction and power above all else. They were dubbed the Grey as they didn't belong to either dark or light and didn't believe in the white and black aspects that were portrayed. The Grey grew in number and soon they were composed of all leaving being, be it wizards or magical creature. A council was created that regulated this new faction with representative from every group of the Greys. The Light and Dark were too focused on themselves to see what was brewing under them. But then, I was born, an heir to the school and to all the wealth and power my parents held. Both sides were set on destroying my family and killing the only heir. But luckily they didn't know about the Greys, a council meeting was held and it was decided that I would go into hiding. After that everything went downhill and my parents were killed. I still don't know wish side killed them but from what I've gathered it most probably was the Light." I finished saying looking around. Some people looked on knowingly and others had stunt looks on their faces._

 _"_ _Well Hermione, you know that I will always stand by your side no matter what as my parents before me. We have always been and will always be Greys, no matter what others may think." Daphne Greengass announced shocking half of the students even more._

 _"_ _I know Daphne, your family has always been loyal to a fault I wouldn't have expected anything else from you seeing as you are a Puff now too." I said smirking._

 _"_ _You know where I stand too" said Susan._

 _"_ _Me too." Came Cedric's voice._

 _More agreements came from all around the rooms._

 _"_ _So let me get this straight, half of you knew about all of this and have been on her side from the beginning." Tonks said shock in her voice._

 _Several people nodded._

 ** _Tell her that you will talk to her later about something, I'm guessing my sister hasn't broached the subject with her._** _Came Bella's voice._

 _"_ _Most Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are Greys Tonks, both houses has been ignored so much so that they have joined together long ago. The Raven's and the Puff's have been joined to the hip, united against the comment attackers." Cedric said._

 _"_ _Tonks we'll talk later if you want, I have some things to tell you and explain to you later." I said and she nodded._

 _"_ _Well if you are done know Hermione I think it's time everyone goes to their dorms." Came the voice of our Head of House._

 _"_ _You too professor? I think I'm in another universe." Tonks said flabbergast, causing everyone to laugh._

 _"_ _Yes Miss Tonks, and I would greatly appreciate if you went to your dorm now, you don't want to be woken up by I bucket of water tomorrow." Professor Sprout said smirking._

 _Tonks paled and ran out of the room causing everyone to laugh._

 **AN: Hello guys, this chapter took me a while to write, all mistakes are mine. I hope you liked it, tell me what you think. I'll be moving through the years fast from here on out only stopping for major events and to create conflict between the houses. I'm about to make Ronald the enemy number one of the Puff's if you have any objections please tell me.**

 **Review please I love reading your comments.**

 **Love ~K**


	5. Chapter 5

Life at Hogwarts has been going great so far. The classes were really good, the Puff and Ravens were growing closer together.

The professors always praised us for our good work and I was under the impression that classes with the snakes and lions where very different.

I soon became quite impressed with professor McGonagall, she was an amazing teacher that demanded respect as soon as she walked through the doors.

 **It is a shame that she is an order member, she would be a great** **addition.** Bella said

 _She would be, she could be a double agent. Why didn't she join my parents during the first war?_

 **She has been friends with Albus for a long time, I do not think your parents approached her. They respected her too much to put her in such a position.**

 _Didn't they think that she should have had a choice, neither light nor dark are what they say they are and I doubt she would follow the Headmaster blinded._

 **She does not from what Andy used to soy, she would always argue with him regarding his methods. Your parents new she would be torn if put in that position she is a Gryffindor after all. Charge first ask questions later.**

 _She could be on our side alone, stay neutral this time around._

 **She could, it would be better for us all too she is an amazing dualist.**

 _I need to think about it, find a way to approach her. I need to talk with_ _Monty, he said he would be waiting for me after classes end._

 **That should be interesting.**

 _I do not know what to expect._

 **Go and find out.**

I made my way to the kitchens and as soon as I set a foot inside, Monty appeared in front of me.

"You're here, take my hand Miss, I need to port us to the heart."

"The heart?" I questioned giving him my hand.

I felt a strange feeling take over me, and everything went black before feeling myself land.

I opened my eyes and stood stunned.

I look around trying to figure out where I was.

The room was majestic, ornamented with gold, paintings, and magical ruins. In the middle of the room stood a big rock, there was quite a contrast between the rock and the room, it seemed out of place.

The rock was emitting a lot of energy, magic. Something about the magic felt familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"This is the heart of Hogwarts, as you can feel, your magic is connected to it. It seems familiar I'm sure. That is because the magic that created it runs through your blood. You need to join your magical core to it like every heir to the school before you." the old elf said.

"Why though, what will happen?"

"Think of it like a battery, it runs until its energy finishes. The heart can run on its own for millions of years at this point, with each new heir the magic becomes stronger and the life extends. But the problem is that with time the magic decrease and the castles abilities decrease with it. That is where the heirs come in play, the heart needs to be replenished every couple of years so that its abilities stay the same. Your magical powers seem to be the strongest of any heir that has passed through these walls to this day. Your parents were strong yes but your powers will be much stronger the school will help you train it will give you everything that you need in order to unlock all your abilities and extend your powers to the maximum."

"How will it do that exactly?"

"As you have realized and seen Hogwarts is not a normal castle, it holds the essence of the founders and all the heirs that followed them. You will learn in time how to access to all the knowledge that the school holds, and tap into the essence of those who came before you. You will learn from them and they will help you understand and control what you can do."

"So I can talk to my parents?"

"Not exactly, you will be able to interact with their magic which will recognize you. Magic is volatile at best, it will lead you to places, rooms that no one has set foot in for years. Of course you will have access to the founders' rooms as well as your own. I will show you later the way. As heir to both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, you have the choice between two rooms. But seeing as you are in hiding at the moment it would be better to sleep in your houses dorms. When the truth is revealed you will move to either. You can use the rooms whenever you want they are at your disposal."

I nod in understanding, I wasn't certain I understood what he was telling me but figured I will know after I bond with the heart.

"Now if you are ready, step closer to the rock and extend your arms. This process is very intense, and very draining, you may pass out or feel extreme fatigue afterwards."

"Okay I got it."

I step closer to the heart and extend my arms, I close my eyes and feel the magic start to move around me. My magical core extends and moves through me very fast. I have never felt anything like this, it made my head spin. My magic coursed through me before starting to go out. I suddenly feel something brush against it, It was mind blowing, the high I was getting for this simple touch. Slowly, the other magic, the hearts magic started to rap around my own. It enveloped me both in and out of my body. I felt like I was flying, maybe I was I'm not sure. All the magic coursing through me sent me on a high. The heart maybe it's way gently and slowly towards my magical core and once it found it, it rapped itself around it and I felt like something exploded within me. So much power, so much magic, it was incredible. As slowly as it had moved in, it moved out. The separation causing me to feel a sense of loss but it soon was replaced by something else. It was like I was breathing for the first time, everything was heightened, I could feel everything going on in the castle and the grounds around it. I felt all the magical creatures that lived within the boundaries. I was connected to everyone and everything. I could feel the walls changing place, repairing themselves, the stairs playing with students and taking them to wrong corridors. I could feel the portraits and the ghosts. It was overwhelming and amazing. I was in a new dimension, a new world where few had ever been allowed to access. I would do anything to protect this, to protect this school and the secrets it held. To protect all the magical beings that lives within its grounds. I will not let the Headmaster turn my school, my ancestors beautiful creation into a battle field or a playground. Too much has been lost already, I will not permit that the Hogwarts be another casualty in the war that Dumbledore had caused and created.

 **AN: Hey guys how are you all. I know this was a short chapter but I promise the next will be bigger. I will be starting to make jumps in time seeing as the action will start when Hermione grows up. I hope you liked this chapter, review and tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up a little dazed, I felt drained and confused. I looked around, I was not in my dorm. Though the room I was in seems to be decorated in my houses colors.

I heard a pop and then suddenly I saw Monty appear in front of me.

"You're awake Little Miss you past out after you bounded with the heart." the Old Elf told me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked still sleepy.

" not long you haven't missed dinner it's in half an hour the magical bounding was a lot stronger than it usually is, your magic is powerful it was felt around the grounds and I'm pretty sure the professors felt it too."

"Will that cause problems?"

"I do not believe so burst of magic to happen around the school often enough with all the magical creature around. Though we are lucky that the headmaster is not here at the moment but I do believe that the deputy headmistress professor McGonagall will be asking question soon. The elves are bound to you and will not speak any words of this to anyone so do not worry, but I would suggest that you speak with her soon, she is not like the headmaster she loved your parents and respect the school she has the students best interest at heart, she will know what is happening she will see the difference. The headmaster is focused on playing games and controlling everything to realize what is happening around him, the school has locked him out of most things because of his actions that have put some students in harm's way."

"So you want me to tell professor McGonagall the truth?"

"that is your choice to make, I can guide you through a lot of things but some things you need to decide for yourself, the war is coming we need to be prepared, you need to be prepared, all of us Magical Creatures rely on you succeeding in what your parents have started before you, you are our only hope of being free."

"You are free all of you here at Hogwarts your free."

"In the school we are, on these grounds we are free, but outside we are nothing but slaves to the wizards who believe themselves to be superior to all of us."

"we will just have to prove them wrong then won't we." the elf gave me a smile.

"We will and they will regret the day that they treated us as lesser beings."

 **I'll make sure they eat every last word they've ever said about them, that I promise.**

 _I know that you will._

 **Can you do me a favor?**

 _Of course Bella what do you need?_

 **Ask Monty If he has seen Effie around.**

"Monty, Bella wants to know if you have seen Effie around."

"You can talk to her while she is at Azkaban, which is truly amazing. Effie comes here sometimes if we need help, but I do believe she stays at Black Manor most days. Both Black Sisters make sure she is okay. I am sure she would come to you if you called for her. You are her Mistress's Soulmate."

"Thank you, may I ask where I am exactly?"

"You are in your Hufflepuff chambers, they are yours as are the Ravenclaws chambers, and it's located next to the common room of both houses."

I nodded, it made sense having the room of the founders of the houses next to there common rooms.

"Professor McGonagall is calling for me, I need to leave. If you need anything call for one of the elf's, they will be happy to help you." With that she disappeared leaving me a little confused.

How do I call them without knowing their names?

 **I think it has something to do with the bond. Can you feel them?**

 _Yes but I How Can I call them._

 **Maybe with Your magic, I'm sure you will find a book about it in Helga's library. She was close with the elf's.**

 _I will look around when I have time. I need to go to the great hall, I feel like I haven't eaten in ages._ I stood up from the bed and left the room, the entrance was next to the Common room hidden by a portrait.

As I made my way towards the great hall, I could feel everything going around in the school it was overwhelming to say the least. The magic was going in and out of me flowing through the halls shifting the bricks, moving the stairs. It was incredible, it felt like I was in a new world.

The doors of the great hall opened and I was hit with wave after wave of magic. It was everywhere moving, dancing around the students.

The ghosts moving around felt familiar, as if there magic also moved around me. All of this was incredible, surreal.

I sat at the puffs table and looked on in wonder. Everything seemed clearer, the magic flew and twirled around the students. It was a privilege to witness something so special, unique.

"Watcher Hermione you okay?" said Tonks breaking me away from my musing.

"Everything is great, I'm just thinking. We haven't had time to talk yet." It told her.

"We can after dinner if you have time."

"Yes that would be great. Sit down I want to hear all about the prank you pulled on the Wesley twins.' She grinned widely and started telling me how she turned the twins Prank on them. Soon all the house was listening in and laughing at the Weasley twin expense.

"You laugh now, but we will get you back Tonks. You should watch your back." Fred said.

"Yes you should watch out" George agreed.

"I'm not worried I will always out smart you both." Tonks said confidently.

"You are on your own we are two we will find a way." They both said grinning.

"She isn't on her own we have her back." I announced making there grins widen.

"You're a first year,"

"What could you do?"

"You would be surprised." I responded.

"This should be fun." One of them said.

"May the best win." The other said extending his arm for me to shake. Oh I know what he is up to.

 **Cast Reversa as soon as you touch his hand.** Bella told me gleeful.

I did as she told me and found soon found Fred on the ground. How high was that voltage, I thought it would shock me a bit but this, really?

The great hall fell silent at the scene, I felt the puffs take a defensive stand behind me. Georges ran to his twin, checking if he was okay.

Fred, to everyone's surprise burst out laughing.

"Good one firsty, you got me this time." He got up smirking before realizing that he was facing the entire Hufflepuff House and Ravenclaw.

"It was just a joke no need to get defensive." He said taking a step back.

"What is going on here?" A sterm voice said coming towards us.

"Professor McGonagall.'' Tonks announced.

"What is the meaning of this, stand down all you." She said sternly looking at my house expectantly but none of them moved. I could see her getting more aggravated by the second.

"Guys stand down now." I said lacing my voice with authority. As expected everyone tucked back in there wands but did not sit down, preferring to stand united behind me. Thank god the Headmaster is not here.

The Deputy Head mistress looked on shocked at the display of authority that she just witnessed.

"Sorry about that professor, but this is a misunderstanding nothing else." Tonks said stepping to my side.

"It was just a joke from our part." Fred and Georges said at the same time.

"What kind of joke sends you to the ground?" she questioned impatiently.

"I tried to shock the firsty but she reversed it sending the shock to me."

"Detention with me for a month both of you." She told the Gryffindor's.

"Mrs. Granger you will come with me to my office to clarify something's. And 50 points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for lack of respect and going against a direct order." She turned around and made her way out of the hall. I followed her in silence aware of the outraged houses behind me. I sent them a smile to try and reassure them before exiting the great hall.

Sitting in front of one of my favorite professors who had a very serious expression on her face, was a little unnerving.

"Mrs. Granger, can you please explain to me how you were able to use Wordless and wandless magic." She asked looking at me expectantly.

Relief washed over me, I thought I was in trouble.

"I'm not sure professor, I didn't want to get electrocuted so I concentrated on the spell I knew would reverse whatever they were doing." She looked satisfied with my answer, magic is intention and high emotion after all. The right combination of emotion and intent could activate raw Magic.

""I understand, but there is still something I would like to talk to you about."

"Yes Professor?"

"Your house's reaction and the Ravenclaws, all of them drew there wands to defend you in seconds without waiting to see if you we being attacked or attacking. And then, when I ask them to stand down they ignore it. They waited for you to tell them before stepping down." She said suspiciously.

"I'm sorry to tell you this professor, but we protect each other's because you guys don't. The puffs and Ravens have always been close, through family relations or other, it was a normal reaction. It would have happened no matter who is was."

"We protect all our students, no matter what house they belong to." She said offended.

"You do, but not like you protect your Gryffindor's. If Professor Sprout or professor Flickwick had ask them to step down they would have." I said calmly trying to diffuse the situation.

"You defend your house above all others professor, we do the same." I continued.

"I understand where you are coming from Hermione but if anyone is in danger, houses don't matter."

"I agree Professor, I will talk to my housemates but professor Sprout would be better received than a first year. You should discuss this with her."

"Don't worry I will, you can go now. And please try to stay out of trouble."

"I will." I got up and left the room, her heart is in the right place but she still does not understand what we go through.

 **She does not, but maybe you will make her see some day. I know that you see her as a mentor.**

 _Do you think I will be able too? I don't wish to lose her once she finds out the truth._

 **I hope so love, I really hope so.**

 **AN:Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter please review I love reading what you have to say. I have already started on the next chapter so I'm hoping to have it out by the end of next week but no promises.**

 **Love~K**


End file.
